Working with thy enemy
by hannahcaiusvolturi
Summary: Caius has a daughter who is killed by the children of the moon. But he is told later that his daughter was killed by someone he knows and what dose Esma Cullen have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys this is my second story. I hope you enjoy it is almost like my first one but it is different. So Please read and leave your comments.**

Chapter 1

A nurse came out of the room again as a scream erupted from behind the door, which held a woman a very sick woman. Her usually sunny blond hair was faded, and her elegant face was pale and drained of health. Her body was a boney skeleton. The doctor came out of the room his golden were filled with worry as he came up upon a man with snowy white hair, he was sitting in a small chair waiting just outside the door. He had a Frustrated look on his face. The doctor said,

"Caius congradulations you have a daughter."

Caius just huffed in response."Is Athendora dead?" He asked as if he was just asking how the weather the doctor ran a pale hand through his blonde hair with worry not sure how he would take the news and said,

"well no she was bitten by the child when she requested to see her."Caius's head snapped up to the other vampire in front of him and hissed,

"Carisle how could you let her see the baby, when you know the kid is a vampire?"

"Half vampire actually Caius the baby can eat human food or drink blood." Carisle said ignoring Caius growled and let out a heavy sigh and said,

"What am I going to do about the Volturi, you know Aro is not going to like this?"Carisle took a seat next to Caius and said,

"I don't know."Then both vampires heads snapped up at the sound of a women screaming, and a baby crying. They ran towards the noise to see Athendora holding the lifeless body of a nurse. Her head snapped in the direction of the babies screams. Carisle took a cautions steps into the room trying not to frighten her, while Caius just merely stood in the doorway with a hard look on his face. Athendora looked at Carisle and started to hiss. That's when a bright light shot from across the room and hit Athendora right in the chest sending her flying in to the other wall. She got up and ran towards the child, but a firm hand grabbed her by the waist and threw her back against up the wall. Athendora looked up and started to hiss, but stopped when she saw that Caius was standing between her and the baby with a very murderous look on his face. Carisle who had moved beside Athendora grabbed her wrist softly, but firm so she would not get away. Started to lead her out the room. When they were gone Caius walked over to the black iron crib on the back wall and stared down at a beautiful baby. She had big doe like blue eyes with a angle like face and white blonde hair she was the spitting image of her father. She was sitting up with a bell like voice laughing at Caius as if he was the most amusing thing she had ever seen in her short life. Caius who did not see what was so humorous just stood there staring at her. She crawled over to the bars of the crib and stood up. If anyone had walked in The room they would have thought that they were having a staring contest. Then she reached up with her small hand and grabbed Caius's boney white finger and smiled up at him, and at that moment Caius knew he could never harm her.

**So what did you think of the first chapter please get back to me and I will update I only update when I see reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I have not updated in a while lost my compute and now using my sisters so please tell me what yall think of the second chapter!**

Caius was already regretting promising his sister that no harm would come to Adelina, because Anthedora was trying to kill her again. Here Caius was in a big field trying to teach Adelina how to hunt, when Anthedora showed up. Now Caius was running around trying to stop her from killing their daughter while the young hybrid was shooting  
>her power at her mother. This is madness Caius thought as he was dodging the lights. Then just as Caius was catching up to Anthedora<br>he heard a low growl and he saw a dark large dark figure take down Anthedora. He stopped and watched as the hooded figure easily tour her head off, a little too easily is Caius opinion. The dark figure turned to face Caius still growling and hissing. Adelina started to run towards her father, but Caius stopped her screaming "No Adelina stay there do not move."

The hybrid listened and stayed put, but the dark figure turned away from Caius and started towards her. That's when Caius jumped on its back and screamed for Adelina to run.

She started to take off in the direction of the woods, but was caught by another dark figure. She turned around and expected to see her father fighting, but the sight before her was surprising. Her father  
>was standing beside the figure with a blank look on his face. The figure took off his hood to reveal a very pale man with curly blonde hair he stood about 7ft tall. The only way you could tell he wasn't a vampire was his eyes they were not gold nor red, but a orange color. He continued to walk towards her in till he was right in front of her. He looked at the other figure and barked "Dean you can let go of Adelina now."<p>

The other figure done what he said. He dropped Adelina on to the ground. "Hi my name is Spacer Anderson. I am a lethal vampire." said the one in front of her.

Adelina looked at him like he was crazy. She looked over at her father who was still in his blank state of mind. She ran past Spacer and started to pull on her father's pants crying "Papa." but he did not answer  
>her continued to stare off. Spacer walked up to her and touched her shoulder saying, "Do not fret young one he is fine I just could not have him attacking me, he is under the influence of my gift."<p>

Adelina looked at him and asked "What is your gift?"

A big smile spread across his lips which made her nervous about the answer. He replied "My gift is to put people in a calming state so they cannot do anything."

Adelina heard a crackling of twigs behind her, when she spun around she saw a very pretty lady. She had long blonde hair with a body full of curves she also had the same eyes as spacer did, but she seemed to look like Adelina's father a bit. Spacer turned around and said "I am glad you could make it shaius." As the dark figure bowed.

She got up from her position on the ground and walked over to them both and looking quite happy got on one knee in front of Adelina and said "Hello Adelina my name is Shaius and I'm your aunt."

Adelina thought this lady was crazy right along with Spacer, because her father would have told her about lethal vampires and if she had a aunt. She began to cry only being able to produce venom tears. Shaius looked up at Spacer with concerned eyes, but Spacer was looking towards the woods. He finally came out of his staring and said "Shaius get the others now something's coming."

Shius turned to look at the woods and spoke in a funny language one that Adelina never heard before. Then Adelina saw seven dark figures coming out of the woods. They all walked up to them and stopped, but one she walked up to Caius and looked him in the eyes and said "He won't attack as long as he sees that Adelina is safe."

Spacer grabbed Adelina and held her by the shoulder. Shaius looked up at Spacer and said "We can take them why wake up my brother?" Spacer looked at her and said "Why not he has more experience with them." Shaius nodded but she did not look happy with the decision. Spacer closed his eyes and removed his gift. Caius lost his balance and fell over on his face. He jupmed up and looked around a look of relief washed over his face when he saw her safely standing in front of him, but he did not look happy with who she was with.

"Hello brother." Said Shaius with a frown on her face. Caius just looked up and kept a frown on his face too. "Well you two can catch up later right now we have a little problem." said a dark haired figure looking out into the woods. Caius looked and saw a beast that he knew all too well. They stood up on their hind legs with Sharpe claws and equally sharp teeth. They had a little bit of fur on them and they were dangerous. These beasts were known for killing humans and vampires. The lethal vampires were all in a crouch and so was Caius while Adelina was behind them. Now they would have to work together to save the one thing they could agree on and that was Adelina.

**So please tell me what you guys thought and please review I will upload a chapter again when I have ten more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone who has put my story on their favs and who has put it in their alerts well I was hoping you all who did that could please leave some kind of feedback because I feel like no one is reading this and that makes me feel bad**

The werewolf lunged for Caius with teeth bared ready to rip his flesh to shreds. Its teeth barely missed as Caius dodged its jump for him. The werewolves were after Adeline, but Caius couldn't figure out why. Spacer the lethal vampire leader Caius guessed was just watching, in fact all of the lethal vampires were just watching. Why weren't they fighting if they wanted to protect his daughter so much why weren't they helping him? Another werewolf lunged for Caius and this time not missing grabbing him right on the leg Caius could hear the bone crunch under the werewolves' powerful jaws. Caius began thinking he was never going to see his daughter again and that he should have never trusted the lethal vampires, but then the pain in his leg began to grow weaker as he heard the werewolf howl in pain to the night sky. Caius looked over and saw his sister standing over the werewolf with a look that would even make Jane look nice and sweet. The other lethal vampires started to circle the other werewolves talking each of them down with each of they're gifts. Caius had never seen anything like this even within the Volturi; yes the Volturi had a strong guard, but nothing like what the lethal vampires had done, because none of them physically touched the werewolves. The howling of the werewolves could be heard for miles as it filled the night sky like a horrible opera, then it just went dead silent as they took their last breaths.

"Well I guess that's done." Said Spacer as he turned back to the others. They started to walk away but Caius hollered out "Why didn't any of you help me?" Spacer walked over to Caius growling "What do you think we just did we did all the work while you just sat there and cried about a little werewolf bite." All the other lethal vampires stared back a Caius shaking their head in agreement except of Shaius she gave Caius an apologetic look. Caius began to think that maybe these lethal vampires really thought everyone was just as strong as them, but the fact of it was they were the strong ones, vampires only thought they were. Then another thought hit Caius if Aro ever heard of the lethal vampires he would surely try to get them to join the guard or even try to hunt them down and he knew both were impossible, because the lethal vampires hated the Volturi and the Volturi would never stand a chance against even just one of them.

Adeline ran over to the lethal vampires and said, "Thank you for everything you have done for my papa and me." Spacer got on one knee in front of the small hybrid and said, "Anytime you need it young one." The lethal vampires each said their farewell to Adeline and only Shaius said a farewell to Caius saying, "Maybe brother next time we can wrestle like we use to when we were children bet I can take you now?" Caius just growled at his sister's offer and walked away carrying Adeline.

It had been a while since he had heard anything rustling in the trees that's why Caius started to growl when he heard something just behind him to move in the woods, then it stopped Caius just thought it was a animal of some kind that he just scared off, but then two werewolves jumped out from the darkness and one jumped on him and the other grabbed Adeline running into the darkness as she screamed for him to save her. Caius started to fight off the werewolf, but its teethe cut deep into his legs ripping them off Caius began to holler in pain hoping the lethal vampires had not gotten that far yet and would be able to hear him, but deep down he knew that they wouldn't be able to. The werewolf ran off after the other as Caius was praying for a miracle would come and save his daughter.

**So please hit that button and please leave me some ideas or something because I know it only takes about 30 seconds to do that and it would really make my day just like getting an autograph dose so who ever leaves me the first three reviews I will tell you all the autographs I have got. So go ahead and hit that button.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it looks like I will not be writing anymore in this story I am so sorry for the people waiting but I just don't have the inspiration for it no more.


End file.
